


Your Warmth is My Shelter

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings, M/M, squint to see SoonHoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: random flashbacks hits Wonwoo and he doesn't know if he should be happy or not





	Your Warmth is My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know where I got the title. Sorry!
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not my native language. Deep apologies for inaccuracies, extreme use of tenses, grammatical & spelling errors. ✘✘✘

It was one in the afternoon on a sunny Saturday when Wonwoo got up still sleepy; he couldn’t sleep well last night. However, he needed to stand up and get on with the day. He took a shower, then before brushing his teeth, he saw Mingyu’s toothbrush beside his; _he suddenly remembered that one time when he put toothpaste on the younger’s face and they ended wasting half of it._  

Once he reached his closet, he instantly saw Mingyu’s hoodie, he hugs it as he smiles fondly, he really loves the younger’s perfume. _He remembered when they were on the rooftop of the hotel they were staying for vacation;_ _the other gave it to him during New Year’s Eve just before the clock strikes 12._  

Wonwoo went out of his room and walked towards the kitchen, an instinct he does every morning because, at this time, _Mingyu’s probably cooking a good late lunch for them._ This time, though, he grabs some pizza from last night’s takeout and didn’t even bother heating it up. _“If he was here, he won’t let me eat this cold thing.”_ Wonwoo thought when he didn’t finish the pizza as he went to the trash can under the sink to throw the half-eaten food. However, another flashback hit him; _he once tried to cook for the youngest, but he ended up burning his finger and the taller placed it in the sink then kissed his fingers after asking him if he was okay._  

He just shook his head and went back to his room to fetch the suit hanging neatly at the back of the door. After changing clothes, he smiles at his reflection in the mirror as he fixes his hair. He then went to sit on the couch as he waits for the person that would pick him up. Then again, another memory flashed through his mind; _he remembered how Mingyu and he used to binge watch their favorite shows and would eventually fight on who cried first._  

A knock that was followed by an energetic voice made him come back to reality. “Wonwoo-ya! Are you ready?” he stood up and went to open the door, Soonyoung and Jihoon smile at him with their matching bow ties. 

The two look good together so he utters teasingly. “You guys look cute together.” 

Jihoon scoffs at him. “It was a deal. I’ll get free coffee from this.” 

His answer automatically made Soonyoung pout. “Ya! But you were the one who picked the colors!” 

Jihoon opened his mouth to argue but closes it again as he points at Wonwoo with a frown. They both watch as Wonwoo examines the fluffy shoes with dog designs on them and beside it was a cat-designed one. 

Soonyoung clears his throat. “Uh Wonwoo, should we go? It might be traffic and we can’t afford to be late.” 

Wonwoo shook his head a little. “Ah yeah, sorry.” before going out, he grabs a box with white wrapping and a silver ribbon tied around it. 

Jihoon and Soonyoung looked at each other, already knowing what the other thinks as soon as they locked eyes. _Oh, Wonwoo._  

Soonyoung wraps an arm around the taller as the youngest of the three went to the other side of Wonwoo; it was a silent walk towards the car. 

///  

It was shockingly a short ride to the venue; Wonwoo thought it’d be longer _(or maybe he just wanted it to be)._ Once they arrive, there were already a lot of people outside, chatting and greeting each other. Wonwoo instantly saw where the rest of their friends are; all with their matching suits and styled up hair. They sure were standing out from the crowd plus he can already hear Seungkwan and Seokmin’s laughter alongside Seungcheol’s reminder to keep quiet or they’ll get scolded _again_. 

Once the three walked over to the group, they greeted them, and then they talked for a few moments before Wonwoo looked around the place. It was big and looks vintage, but anyone can still see how beautiful the carvings of symbols surrounding the brick-walls. It was decorated with flowers that made it look like some fairy tale castle and at that moment, the sun was hitting the back of the place that made it shine. 

It sure is Instagram-worthy and for the _nth time_ that day, he thought of Mingyu again; _if he was here he would surely have 100 shots of the place with different angles, some you won’t even find a difference. He can imagine Mingyu ranting how it’s really pretty, but it might not match his feed._ Wonwoo shook the thought out of his head when they were called to get inside, as the ceremony would start soon. 

Wonwoo walks slowly towards the end of the aisle as he smiles at the guests. His eyes saw Soonyoung giving him an encouraging smile, which he nodded in return. Once he reached the end, he looks down and remembers every moment he had with Mingyu. 

He was in his own world that he didn’t even notice the rest of the entourage walked already until he heard the music changed that made him look up; it was like a song being sung by the angels or maybe it really fits the man currently walking the aisle, no other than _Kim Mingyu_ , or also known as the love of his life. It was the first time he saw Mingyu after three days and the taller looks exceptionally stunning _like always_. Said person then looked at him, both of them shared teary eyes. Mingyu went in front of him, nodded then gave him the tightest hug possible. 

Wonwoo was physically watching the whole ceremony unfold before him, but his mind was somewhere else.

> _At least I became a part of your life, at least I made you happy at some point, and at least I became your shelter when you were running away from home._
> 
> _Home, like what you are to me. Your hugs, laughter, and simple gestures became my source of happiness. I’m glad that at least, you gave me moments to remember. Like that time when I’m still the one who you would run to when you needed someone._
> 
> _However, at the same time, my heart is being torn apart by the thought of what would I do now? Or in the future when I need someone? I got used to you always being there for me, but now… you’ll be the home of someone else._  

Wonwoo heard the priest say ‘you may now kiss’ and he just had to look away that made him go back to his thoughts.  

> _Maybe Mingyu was the right person, but this is not the right time for us._
> 
> _Maybe in another lifetime… maybe, just maybe…_  

He looks at Mingyu as he whispered. “I’d be yours and you’d be mine.”

Just then, the wedding ceremony of his best friend and now, husband ended. 

> _Just like that Wonwoo’s heart ended up in pieces._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to all Filipinos out there! It might be familiar to you because it's actually inspired by a Jollibee commercial (:
> 
> Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments (+ criticisms) are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> ✘✘✘ Edited and re-edited all by myself. Please kindly excuse all errors and inaccuracies. ✘✘✘


End file.
